


Reunion

by fluffyboiis (flavouredkiisses)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Reunions, War, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavouredkiisses/pseuds/fluffyboiis
Summary: After all this time Klaus finally gets to see him again.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So I was a little bit ticked off when five messed with my feelings and with the reunion so now I wrote something to make me feel better.

" Is this about conjuring the one you lost? What was her name?" Diego asked, kneeling and continued tying up Klaus. 

Klaus' mind flickered back to the bus, that room with the red flashing lights, looking into his eyes. He remembered his heart fluttering and his face heating. His mind flickered to getting drunk off his ass with  _him._ Their lips fitting together like a puzzle piece finding it's correct place. His lips were soft and gentle and  _caring._

 _" His name was **Dave.**_ " Klaus smiled, sadly looking into space. 

" We soldered together in the A shau Valley." Klaus could feel himself tear up, but he wouldn't let himself cry. Not yet. 

" Well Dave must've been a very special person." Diego prompted. " To put up with all your weird ass shit." 

That made Klaus snort, " Yeah, Yeah he was kind and strong and vulnerable and  _ **beautiful**_." Klaus took a breath, " And I was foolish enough to follow him to the front line. " 

" You fought in the shit?" 

" Oh yeah baby." 

" How'd they let you do that?" Diego asked, looking up at Klaus. 

" Let me?" Klaus let out a soft chuckle, " War couldn't take enough bodies please. Including his." 

Klaus looked over at Ben, a somber look rested on his face. 

It almost hurt Klaus to see his brother like that. 

Diego and Him continued to talk, Klaus holding back his sobs. 

" Ahh  _ **shhhiiiit.**_ " Klaus hissed. 

Diego looked over, worryingly. " What?" 

" I need to pee." 

And so all the hard work that Diego put in, was then ruined from his brothers current need to urinate. 

He couldn't find it in himself to be mad at Klaus. 

When ya gotta go, Ya gotta go. 

\----

" Lets get you going here a quick-" 

" I you know I think this was a bad-" 

" Woah, Woah, Woah." Diego quickly got up reaching to grab Klaus. 

" I should have had one more hit, just to ease me into it." Klaus protested. 

" Ah, No no no no." He pushed Klaus back, his dear brother struggling to get past him. 

 " Diego, Just listen." Klaus looked Diego in his eyes, desperately wanting to get away from the chair and this room. 

" Sit." Diego demanded. 

" No- No. Diego just listen!" 

Diego's fists dug into Klaus' stomach. Which resulted into Klaus groaning in pain, holding his stomach. 

" Sit your ass down. Sit down." Diego grabbed the rope in his hand when he roughly started to tie his raven haired brother up. 

" Damn it Diego!" Klaus resisted, pulling his bounded hands away, knocking the lamp over. 

" Damn it stop it!" Klaus yelled, struggling. 

Klaus continued to squirm, desperately trying to get untied and to get Diego to stop. 

Diego kept going he just kept at it. 

He then wrapped his arm around Klaus' neck and once Klaus stopped he continued. 

" Listen! Listen! I can conjure her for you." The cop lady, he knew her and Diego were close. 

Diego held onto him, " Don't use her name like that!" 

Diego told him that he couldn't conjure shit and he didn't want to see her til he murdered the bastards that killed her. 

Klaus whimpered, begging Diego. 

He showed Klaus a bucket. Told him it was for peeing and puking or whatever the hell he needed to do. 

He squirmed and struggled until he knocked himself out of his chair. 

He wasn't on the floor anymore no he was back there. 

There was yells and gunshots and chaos. 

" Whew! Christ on a cracker that was a close one huh Dave?" Klaus yelled, over the deafening shots. 

" Dave?" 

He turned Dave over, to find a gunshot wound in the smack middle of Dave's chest. 

Klaus' heart sunk, he held Dave in his arms. 

He pressed his palm onto Dave's chest. He cried for a medic. 

" Hey, Dave look at me!" Klaus smacked Dave gently, he heard him choke out. 

It pained Klaus in more ways then one. 

He screeched for a medic again, hoping that there was still a chance. 

Dave's eyes fluttered open, looking up at Klaus, " Oh, hey hey hey hey, it's okay look at me." He softened his voice. 

" Please stay with me Dave, No no no no no." He sobbed gently against Dave.

He cried for a medic one last time before he gave up. 

\---

Klaus gasped, looking up and there he was. 

Dave. 

" Klaus." Dave breathed out. It was so good to hear his voice again. 

Dave ran towards Klaus skidding on his knees and pulling him close. 

Klaus didn't exactly feel his touch, but he could remember how it felt and that's all he could ask for. 

Dave sobbed into the hug, his legs wrapped around Klaus' waist. 

" Hey Dave?" Klaus asked, smiling tears falling down his face. 

" Could you untie me?" 

Dave nodded, his hands on the ropes untieing them and finally freed Klaus. 

Klaus jumped onto Dave, holding him close. His grip was tight. He buried his face into Dave's neck. 

" Oh, Dave I missed you. " Klaus held him. 

Dave rubbed his Boyfriends back, " Shh, I know, I know." 

" Oh God. I miss you so so much." Klaus let out a wet sob. 

Dave pulled back, his hands holding the sides of his face pulling him in for a kiss. 

" I miss you too. Oh god, Klaus you don't know how much I've missed you. " Dave dragged his thumb across Klaus' cheek.

Dave gently wiped Klaus' tears away, " I missed seeing you." 

Klaus' heart heated faster and faster, he swore he was having a heart attack. His face heated up he tilted his head, grabbing the back of Dave's neck and pressed a kiss onto his lips. 

His lips were still so soft and gentle and caring. 

He remembered. 

They talked for what felt like hours, Dave was leaned up against the wall Klaus was next to him. Klaus laid himself into him. 

He pressed his face onto his chest, pressing a kiss onto his chest. 

" Is the wound still there?" Klaus asked, his finger tracing where he remembered the wound to be. 

" Yeah." 

" Does it hurt?" Klaus asked. 

" Nah. It's alright." Dave said pulling Klaus closer. 

Klaus yawned, he was exhausted. 

" It's okay. You can sleep. Can't promise I'll be here when you wake up." Dave said, his hand running through Klaus' hair. 

Klaus wanted to stay like this forever, " Please don't leave me again." 

" I'll see you again, I promise." Dave held Klaus close to him. 

 " Okay." Klaus drifted off. 

\---- 

Klaus opened his eyes, someone was still holding him. He got hopeful, "Dave?" 

" No. It's just me." Ben said, as he held his brother. 

" Oh." Klaus said sadly. 

" he didn't want to go." Ben sighed. 

" I know." Klaus squeezed his eyes shut. " I miss him." 

" I know you do." Ben hugged his brother close. 

For a good five minuets he just laid there with Ben. 

He felt stomping coming up the stairs and there was Diego. 

" Prick." Klaus told Diego, but it had no anger, or venom. 

" You see him?" Diego asked, sitting next to Klaus. 

" Yeah." Klaus laughed sadly. 

" Good." Diego patted his shoulder. 

" Yeah." Klaus leaned his head onto Diego's shoulder. 

\---- 

 

 


End file.
